Forms or documents of various types are widely used for collecting information for various purposes. Commercial, educational and governmental organizations use forms for collecting information and for record keeping purposes. The advent of computers and networks resulted in the forms being moved online so that people no longer have to fill out forms on paper. Rather, people access a website and fill forms online for carrying out various activities. The online forms are endowed with attributes such as tags, markup and the like that make it easy for automatically processing data entered by the users via computers. Online forms thus received can be automatically processed to extract the data therein for storage. However, forms printed on paper continue to be extensively used for various purposes. Different document processing systems including hardware and software are developed to address processing of the paper forms that manually filled out by the users.